


Still want you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x3A Coupla StiffsAaron tries to apologize to Camille





	Still want you

“You don’t even like me Aaron”Camille gritted through her teeth

“Cam I..”Aaron lost his train of thought stopping dead in his tracks 

“You made it very clear to me that you don’t want to be with me”Camille said sharply to him 

Aaron could see the hurt in his ex wives eyes she sounded hurt he hurt her when he told her he loved her but he didn’t like her 

“I still want you in my life”Aaron said to her

“Bullshit”Camille said before storming off angrily 

“I’m trying”Aaron called out to her 

“Don’t you don’t get to make yourself the good guy in this situation”Camille stopped to make her point


End file.
